Netherwing
Netherwing is a faction of Nether dragons in Outland. The unusual brood was spawned from the eggs of Deathwing's black dragonflight, and infused with raw nether-energies. Now, they seek to find their identity beyond the shadows of their father's destructive heritage. A nether drake mount Although, generally hostile to most humanoids based on their treatment by the Dragonmaw Clan of orcs in Shadowmoon Valley, they can be swayed to change their attitude, if tasks to aid them are completed. They prefer to take the form of goblins and elves. __TOC__ Reputation : The reputation numbers provided in the Quests row of the table above indicate the amount of reputation rewarded for completing the non-daily/repeatable quests available at that reputation level, not the total amount of reputation needed to advance to the next level. Players begin at 0/36000 with Netherwing, and must be to obtain a Nether Drake mount. The quest chain/reputation grind is a mostly solo endeavor involving daily quests (quests that can only be completed once daily), one 5-person group quest on the way to , and daily 3-person group quests once reaching . A flying mount is required for this reputation grind, and 300 riding skill is necessary to advance past neutral. :It seems that Netherwing is one of the only factions in the game where you do not lose reputation by attacking and killing its members. Ignoring the egg quest because it is a random drop, and human player's reputation bonus, the fastest reputation progression possible is: * by the end of day 1 * by the end of day 2 * by the end of day 4 * by the end of day 7 * by the end of day 14 The egg quest can significantly reduce the total number of days needed to reach exalted. Some players have reported getting there in three to four days. Rewards thumb|Choosing a Nether Drake mount in the [[Lower City.]] Completing the entire Netherwing quest chain rewards a Nether Drake mount: The Nether Drake is a special 280% speed epic flying mount that is obtainable through solo and small-group play. The quest to obtain one will be difficult, but the reward will surely show your dedication to the Netherwing cause as you soar through the skies of Outland on your very own ethereal drake. Upon reaching exalted reputation, you can start a short quest chain that lets you choose one of six Nether Drake mounts. The mount you choose will be given to you as a quest reward free of charge. The various models can be previewed in the Lower City section of Shattrath. Note that it is not possible to choose the exact color drake which is used for the mounted Fel Orc costume; it is a combination of the Cobalt, Purple, and Violet color choices. However, your drake will still change into this special coloration (i.e., it will appear to have the Fel Orc costume colors) upon entering Netherwing Ledge thereafter. Drake Dealer Hurlunk sells replacement Nether Drake mounts to players who are with the Netherwing at the Dragonmaw Base Camp. Quests Most daily quests reward , so players may wish to continue repeating them for cash even after reaching . Hated to Neutral The quest chain begins by speaking with , an NPC wandering the surface of the Netherwing Fields, in the southeast corner of Shadowmoon Valley. You will need a flying mount (any will do) for this chain. # # # # # # # # # (+42000 reputation) Note: The quests in the Hated-to-Neutral chain are not daily quests. These are one-time-only quests that upon completion bring your reputation with the Netherwing up from Hated to Neutral. You cannot start any of the daily quests until after you successfully complete this entire chain, at which point you can start working on your dailies. The +42000 reputation for Ally of the Netherwing is not subject to the human +10% reputation bonus. Neutral to Friendly thumb|A Netherwing Egg The questline resumes by speaking with Mordenai, 300 riding skill is required to continue. However, an epic flying mount is *'not'* required (but a flying mount of some sort is required). Players who accept the introduction quest have Mordenai use the Dragonflight's magic to spell them to appear as a fel orc riding a nether drake while in the vicinity of Dragonmaw Fortress and Netherwing Ledge. This makes all fel orcs in the region excluding Dragonmaw Ascendants, Dragonmaw Skybreakers and Dragonmaw Transporters appear friendly to the player. Note that your fake mount provides the same speed bonus as the real thing, giving a nice preview of what all your hard work is for. * , 300 riding skill is required to accept this quest. ** (+250 reputation) *** **** (+250 reputation) **** (requires mining), Netherdust Pollen (requires herbalism) or Nethermine Flayer Hide (requires skinning) (+250 reputation) Only one may be completed per day. **** (+250 reputation) *** **** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) ***** (+250 reputation) Players who do not have at least one gathering profession will only be able to complete Netherwing Crystals, and are therefore at a slight disadvantage to players who have a gathering skill. Friendly to Honored Players receive a trinket that summons a combat pet while in Shadowmoon valley and open up an additional 3 daily quests. Earlier repeatable quests are still available. * (+250 reputation) ** (+75 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) **** (+500 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) Honored to Revered Players receive an upgraded trinket once reaching Honored, allowing players to summon a combat pet in all zones and open up another daily quest as well as the races. All previous repeatable quests are still available. * (+500 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) *** (+500 Reputation) ** **# (+350 Reputation) **# (+350 Reputation) **# (+500 Reputation) **# (+500 Reputation) **# (+500 Reputation) **# (+1000 Reputation) Revered to Exalted Players receive yet another upgrade to the trinket, this time adding 45 stamina, and open up a daily group quest. All earlier repeatable quests are still available. The questline after Hail, Commander! depends on which of the Shattrath City factions players are allied with. * (+500 Reputation) ** / (+250 Reputation) *** (Scryer) / (Aldor) **** / (+500 Reputation) Exalted * ** (+1000 Reputation) Players may then choose to talk with ONE of the six Netherwing drakes standing next to Barthamus in the Lower City of Shattrath. The mount rewarded depends on which drake the player talks to: * rewards * rewards * rewards * rewards * rewards * rewards However if you change your mind later, you can buy another one from Drake Dealer Hurlunk at Netherwing Ledge for 200g. Additional Quests There are a few quests available from items that drop from mobs on the island. Starting at after completing , Arvoar the Rapacious will drop the as loot, which starts the quest (+250 Reputation) The Black Blood of Draenors and Draenor Blood Terrors in the Netherwing Mines drop . Starting at reputation after completing , opening these may reveal the . This item leads to the following questline: * (+350 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) Known members Nether dragon names often end in "-aku" or "-us". They sometimes instead have names related to the nether. Known bugs *Currently there is a bug with the racing quests. Some of the racers will constantly phase in and out preventing you from interacting with them. (Blizzard is currently working on a hotfix for this) *:GMs can not reset the racers manually at the moment, so opening a ticket will not make them usable again earlier. Harnbog suggested this temporary solution: "Unfortunately there is no way for us to reset these NPC's at the moment, but it is possible if there is a player with the quest you are supposed to get next, who then shares this with you in a party." *The spell effects that knock a player off during races can cause the effects while not displaying the animation visibly making for unavoidable mid-air dismounts. *For the Slow Death quest, some of the peon camps are bugged and will not eat the poisoned meat. Generally, the peons in a bugged camp just stand still, doing nothing. After a peon has been disciplined using a Booterang, it also will not accept the meat. Make sure to only poison camps where at least two peons are mining to avoid wasting any Fel Glands. In addition, to avoid causing them to bug out, don't place the meat directly under a slanted crystal formation as these crystals might cause them to not have a place to stand for whatever coding is used to make them run to the meat. However, sometimes this bug can not be avoided as peons that appear to be functioning normally will not accept the mutton. *The Dragonmaw Netherdrake Buff can often bug, thus you keep it once you leave Netherwing Ledge/Dragonmaw Fortress. Sometimes the mount also isn't properly replaced and instead you may get dismounted midflight and fall to the ground, or continue flying with the dragonmaw netherdrake instead of having it revert back to your griffon or wyvern mount. Gaining the buff can also cause hunters' pets to be auto-summoned (as they are when dismounting normally); if your pet appears while you're flying over the void he'll fall to his death. *Gaining or losing the Dragonmaw Illusion Buff bugs the visuals of the priest spell Shadowform. While flying into Netherwing Ledge/Dragonmaw Fortress in Shadowform, your character loses the dark purple shade and you only look semi-transparent with a purple glow effect. Removing and re-casting Shadowform fixes this. *There are a few Netherbrush nodes and Nethercite nodes that are on the shattered islands around the Netherwing Ledge that players can't get, because being as far out as the nodes are removes the Fel Orc costume. *Sometimes the script doesn't recognize you are on daily quests and you can't do them. (for example you smash a peon with your Booterang but it doesn't count, also quest items won't drop.) Dropping the quest and picking it up again often fixes the problem. *During "The Not-so Friendly Skies" the Dragonmaw Transporters can become bugged and Evade attacks; sometimes they even begin swimming in the sky. Killing the "swimming" Transporter will reset this mob. *Warlocks with a pet out may automatically have their pet dismissed whenever they use their flying mount, and the warning will be given that "You already have an active summon." *Hunters with their pets out will not be placed away when the disguise is applied, as such, they may run and fall into the Void. To Avoid this from happening, before traversing from the continent to the ledge, pass over Dragonmaw Fortress, your pet should spawn. Fly straight up until you are out of range and he despawns. It is now safe to fly over the void. You can use this same technique for going from the ledge to the continent. *:This bug appears to have been fixed in the 2.3 release. External links Category:Netherwing Dragonflight Category:Dragonflights Category:Dragons Category:Dragonkin Category:Outland